Destiny Fulfilled
by R. K. Thompson
Summary: One of the finalists in a Writers’ Duel competition, this story depicts the final duel between Harry and Voldemort to fulfill the prophecy. Will either survive the final battle at Hogwarts? Please read and review.


--Author's announcement. This story was one of the finalists in the Writers' Duel competition at harrypotterfanfiction in the ultimate duel category. I hope you enjoy it.

Destiny Fulfilled

"Has anyone heard how many died in the attack on the Ministry today?"

"Do you think Dumbledore will be back soon?"

"Hey! Let's try and pay attention to what we're practicing tonight. Now focus while you are waving your wand in the circle—the larger the circle, the bigger the shield. But you need to concentrate or it will be too thin. You won't be able to stop a tickling charm! Now focus!" To make his point, Harry shouted "_Rictusempra." _Padma collapsed on the floor laughing and Harry snorted in disgust. "Neville, you're next! Concentrate!"

Hermione dispelled the tickling charm and helped the breathless Padma back to her feet. "Harry, calm down. Everybody's concerned about the Ministry attack this afternoon. They're working as hard as they…"

"Well, they need to work harder on what we're doing, or they might as well go back to their common room! You think Voldemort and his Death Eaters are going to take it easy on us because we're just students? Have you forgotten the Department of Mysteries? Or what they did last year?" Harry's eyes flicked over to Ron and then flashed back to Hermione's suddenly tense and angry face.

"Don't be an idiot Harry. None of us have forgotten last year," snapped Hermione harshly.

Harry turned away angrily and then collapsed to his knees, his wand clattering to the floor as his hands massaged his forehead. When Hermione and Ron rushed to his side, he brushed them aside as he gathered his wand, staggered to his feet, and moved quickly to one of the shelves. Harry stared hard at the Foe-Glass as he rubbed absently at his scar. He then pulled out the Maruader's Map and studied it closely. In horror he watched dozens of dots, many with the names of Death Eaters he recognized, moving through several tunnels leading to Hogwarts. In a voice that sucked the warmth from the room he announced quietly, "They're coming."

His thoughts racing, he turned towards his friends. "Ron, Hermione, Neville, make sure that everyone gets back to their common rooms. Slytherins, follow Ron to the Gryffindor common room." Looking at the Slytherin students, he added, "Don't try to get back to your common room, you won't make it."

"Harry, we've trained to fight. We can help…" started Neville.

"NO!" snapped Harry as he glanced around at the shocked students watching him closely. "Your job is to protect the younger students. The teachers will hold them off as long as they can. Make sure all the students use the portkeys Dumbledore set up to escape. The password to activate them is 'Dunkirk.' Now go."

"Harry, you don't have to do this alone," insisted Hermione.

"I want a piece of him too, Harry. I owe that…" growled Ron.

"Nobody is fighting anyone today if we can help it. I'm just going to help the professors make sure the rest of you have time to escape."

"But Harry, we can help…"offered Hermione.

"NO! I don't want anyone else dying because of me. And I don't have any more time to discuss it with the two of you. GO!"

Harry ignored the tears in Hermione's eyes and the flushing of Ron's cheeks and quickly walked past them out the door as a loud explosion rocked the castle to its foundations. "Hurry! There's not much time!"He raised his wand and called out, "_Accio Firebolt!_"

He then ran through the door and down the hallway until he came to the stairs leading down. He was vaguely aware of the other students running down the stairs to their common rooms. He heard a low whistle and knowing that even now he might be too late, he vaulted over the railing and plummeted towards the main floor. As the staircases rushed past him in a blur, he stretched out his hand and caught the broom racing towards him, rolled over in mid air, and seated himself firmly on his Firebolt. He heard several loud cheers behind him as he came out of his dive and shot down the third floor corridor towards the statue of the hump-backed witch.

As he raced down the hallway, he swore as he saw a third figure emerging from behind the statue. The other two dark wizards were already raising their wands in his direction. He leaned forward, ducking and diving, trying to dodge the curses they fired at him. As he passed them in a blur, he aimed his wand and bellowed, "_REDUCTO!!!"_ The statue exploded with devastating force and the shock wave nearly threw him from his broom. Harry turned his broom around to survey the damage and immediately wished he hadn't. The secret tunnel was now sealed shut but it was clearly evident that he was the only one who had survived the blast.

He flew down to the first floor and worked his way through the maze of hallways towards the dungeon stairs, praying that he got there before the trolls did. A thunderous rumbling ahead and the acrid smell of spellcasting indicated that he was too late. A quick glance suggested that the battle was not going well for the professors. There were half a dozen trolls swinging their clubs fiercely and five Death Eaters behind them firing spells at the teachers preventing their advance.

Then a spell sent a witch sprawling and a troll raised his club to crush her head in. Without thinking, Harry yelled, trying to distract the troll as he shot forward on his Firebolt. The troll looked up and opened his mouth stupidly just as Harry hit him right in the face. Harry's shoulder and ribs felt like they'd been beaten by a steel bar where they hit the troll's upraised arms. Harry's forward momentum knocked the troll on his back and Harry landed heavily on his side just a few feet past his head. Harry struggled to his feet, wondering why it didn't get up and finish him off. Then he saw the spreading pool of blood and spotted the tip of his broomstick extending from the back of the troll's head.

A roar to his side made him spin with raised wand and he saw Hagrid yelling and swinging the dead troll's club with astonishing fury trying to reach Harry's side. As the remaining trolls turned towards the advancing half-giant, Harry waved his wand in a violent, slashing gesture at the three trolls on his left. All three of them fell to the floor, their hands clamped on the severed tendons behind their knees, and began screaming in pain. The other two paused, staring in confusion first at Harry and then at the raging Hagrid who then came crashing down upon them like a mountain storm. Hagrid's first blow crushed the shoulder of the one nearest Harry, sending him spinning to the ground in agony. Hagrid's back swing caught the final troll on the side of the jaw, dropping him to the floor unconscious.

A nasty spell from one of the Death Eaters knocked Harry to the ground as it slashed his ribs, opening a deep cut. He barely managed to raise a defensive shield in time to block the next curse. He then countered with a choking jinx that forced the wizard to drop his wand as he placed both hands on his throat reflexively. Harry then rolled to his side as another spell shattered the stone floor near his head and he cast a stunning spell in that general direction. Harry rolled to a knee and raised his wand, looking for a target.

Two Death Eaters, besides the purple, choking one, were down and the other two had retreated back into the dungeon. Harry performed the counterjinx on the choking Death Eater after binding him securely in ropes. Two of the professors were binding the other surviving Death Eaters. Harry then turned to check on the witch, who he realized was Professor McGonagall. Harry then heard a scraping sound and turned to see Hagrid drag one of the bleeding trolls to the steps and then toss him down into the dungeon.

"What are you doing Hagrid?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, yeh see Harry, sometimes trolls turn on each other when they smell blood. I reckon they might rough each other up a bit before comin' after us again."

Harry smiled grimly but then his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Ron and Hermione run into the room.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were going to leave with the other students."

Ron glared at him angrily. "They're all gone. We came to make sure you were OK."

Hermione held up the Marauder's Map. "Look, everyone got out safely."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed visibly. "Good. Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you two earlier, it's just that…"

"It's all right Harry, we understand," finished Hermione. "Now let's get to the portkey Dumbledore left in the Great Hall, it's not too far from here."

After Hagrid tossed the last troll down the stairs everyone raced to the Great Hall and looked for the silver coffee pot on the professors' table that was the portkey. It wasn't there. Feeling a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry asked Hermione to hand him the Marauder's Map. He scanned it closely, then laid it on a table and in a cold, bitter voice announced, "We've been betrayed."

Everybody stopped and looked at Harry. He pointed to a part of the map covered with dots. "Someone switched the portkeys. Instead of taking the students to the safe houses near Stonehenge, the portkeys transported everyone to the Quidditch field. And they're surrounded by Dementors and Death Eaters."

Hermione pointed to a large dot in the center of the Quidditch field. "Is that…"

Harry's gaze locked with hers. "Riddle? Yeah, Voldemort's here as well." Then he glanced around. "The attack on the Ministry, all of these attacks on the castle, they were all just diversions, feints to lead everyone right into his trap." Harry turned towards the door and started walking.

"Harry! Where do yeh think yeh're goin'?" demanded Hagrid.

"Voldemort's come for me. I don't have time to explain everything right now, I should have done this a long time ago I guess, but I have to go face him. If I don't he'll kill them, he'll kill them all. And I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Don't be silly, Potter. Professor Dumbledore will be back soon and he will deal with Vol…" began McGonagall.

"I wish he could," replied Harry wistfully. "But according to the prophecy, I'm the only one who can defeat him."

"But I thought the prophecy was destroyed," whispered Hermione.

"It was. But Dumbledore knew it and he told me. It's either Voldemort or me. One of us has to die." In a bitter voice he added, "Today looks like my lucky day."

He looked directly at Ron and Hermione. "You two should go back up to Dumbledore's office and wait until this is settled. I couldn't bear the thought of either of you getting hurt."

"If you think we're just going to run off and hide while you go chase Voldemort because of some stupid prophecy…" began Hermione hotly.

Harry turned away angrily and waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, do what you want. But I'm done talking." Without looking back, he then marched out of the castle towards the Quidditch pitch. As he got closer, he felt the fear and despair that always accompanied the Dementors begin to weigh heavily upon him. There was a ring of them that appeared to surround the stands, Harry quickly counted fifty or sixty. They split ranks as he approached, as if by a silent command, and allowed him, the professors, and Ron and Hermione to pass by them unmolested. As they walked forward, they saw several darkly robed wizards standing in the middle of the field and several dozen more in a ring aiming their wands at the crowd of students. Harry focused angrily on the one in the center, the source of all the misery in his life.

"Today we finish the game we started years ago Potter. Wormtail, if you will gather their wands before I have to start killing students…" threatened Voldemort.

Harry raised his wand in undisguised hatred as the man who had betrayed his parents approached. Wormtail stopped in front of Harry and whispered quietly. "If you want to save their lives, listen and be silent. Grab this gem after I drop it and say 'Normandy.' Everyone brought here by the portkeys will then be taken to the original place of safety."

Harry looked at him in shock and managed to sputter, "Why?"

"I owe you a wizard's debt. I am haunted by the face of the boy I murdered in the graveyard. I want to atone for the betrayal of your parents. I am tired of this horrible life. Take your pick, it doesn't matter. Now give me your wand."

"I can't trust you."

"He _will_ start killing students if you don't. You know he will. He's already killed the traitor who switched the portkeys, that worthless Squib Filch."

Harry stared hard at the short man he loathed and with a supreme effort of will, he lowered his wand and put it into Wormtail's silver hand. Wormtail then lifted Harry's wand as he turned back towards his master and shouted in triumph, "Victory, Master!" Meanwhile, his other hand tossed the dull red stone on the ground behind him. Voldemort summoned the wand and then snapped it in two, to the cheers of the Death Eaters around him and to the dismay of the students and the professors watching helplessly.

Meanwhile, Harry dove on the ground for the red stone, praying that Wormtail had told the truth for once in his life. As his fingers curled around the rough gem, he shouted "Normandy!" There was a loud whoosh of air and then shrieks of anger and surprise from the Death Eaters as Harry looked up at the empty seats surrounding the field. Voldemort snarled in rage, "You dare to betray _me,_ Wormtail?"

"No Master, I…"

"Liar! _Avada Kedavra!_" The blast of green light struck Wormtail full in the chest and his body dropped to the ground next to Harry. Harry snatched up Wormtail's wand and rose to his feet to face Voldemort.

The air grew colder suddenly and Voldemort's voice broke through the angry shouts of his followers. "Hold!" The advancing line of Dementors halted at his command. "NO! He is mine to kill!" he roared at the Death Eaters pointing their wands at Harry. "No more tricks Potter. Give me the wand now and I will only kill one of your remaining friends. But I will allow you to choose who lives and who dies. The red head or the Mudblood? Choose now."

Harry glanced first at Ron, who kept staring straight at Voldemort, and then at Hermione, who met his gaze with resignation and said loudly. "Don't give up, Harry, he'll kill us all even if you surrender. Don't surrender!"

Harry turned his face from her and after hesitating, tossed the wand towards Voldemort, his head and shoulders sagging in defeat.

Voldemort laughed as he summoned the wand and snapped it. "Can't make up your mind, Potter? It doesn't matter—I know who you value most. But the Mudblood was wrong, I will allow one of your friends to survive. He will serve as a witness of my triumph today. And he will never forget that he was not your _best _friend. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry charged forward, but he knew he'd never get in front of Hermione in time—she was too far away. As he opened his mouth to scream in frustration and anger, he heard a beautiful, soothing melody. He looked up to see Fawkes swooping down in front of the green light, just as he had in the Department of Ministries. With tears in her eyes, Hermione caught the small, featherless phoenix in her trembling arms as the sword of Godric Gryffindor fell at her feet.

"I will not be thwarted a second time! _AVADA KEDA…_"

"_IMPERIO!!!" _roared Harry, who had flicked his wrist to allow a wand to slide down his sleeve into his hand. Reality became oddly split for Harry. He could still see what was going on around him from his own perspective, but he could also sense events and thoughts and emotions from Voldemort's perspective as well. Most importantly, he felt powerful enough to influence his actions.

Harry summoned up every ounce of willpower to force Voldemort's hand to shift to the right as he finished the incantation.

"_VRA!!!"_ The blast of green light missed Hermione by a foot and struck one of the Death Eaters behind her, dropping him instantly to the ground.

"Nice trick, Potter," he heard Voldemort hiss, "but if you think you can defeat me within my own mind, you are sorely mistaken."

"Oh, I don't know. You didn't do so hot last time we had a battle of wills," retorted Harry.

"A second wand…I hadn't expected that…very clever Potter."

"Yeah, I made it special for you. Fourteen inches of ironwood with a core of hair from your dead _Muggle_ father soaked in my blood to counter any lingering protection you may have gotten from me. And when we're done playing here, I think I'll use it to stake your heart you vicious…"

"Temper, temper Potter. One thing you must never do when playing these sorts of mind games is lose your temper. Or your control!"

Too late, Harry realized that while he had been talking, his connection to his own body had steadily weakened. He could sense Voldemort trying to cut off his last tie to his own body, his own mind, his own soul. Harry guessed that the consequences of becoming trapped within part of Voldemort's mind would be far from pleasant. Desperately, Harry focused on his memories trying to strengthen the connection to himself before Voldemort could sever it completely.

He focused on the last thing he could remember that had hurt Voldemort, his memories of Sirius and his parents. To his satisfaction, he could sense the connection strengthening and Voldemort screaming in frustration. Then his concentration broke as he heard the wrenching sound of his mother screaming and his mental grip weakened.

A part of him noticed that the Dementors were much closer now. He could hear Voldemort commanding the Dementors to stop again and Harry could sense how tenuous his power over the Dementors was becoming. Apparently fighting off Harry's _Imperious_ curse and keeping the Dementors from attacking was enormously draining for Voldemort. Harry redoubled his efforts and thought about his many fond memories with Arthur and Molly, with Fred and George, with Ginny, and most of all, he remembered his strong friendship with Ron.

"But you couldn't protect them, could you boy? I killed your parents. I killed Sirius. I killed the Weasley girl. And I killed the Mudblood's parents, didn't I?" hissed Voldemort. "And I will kill the rest of them once I've finished with you. Maybe I'll possess your body and kill them. And maybe before I kill the Mudblood I'll let some of my Death Eaters have some fun with her and…"

Harry screamed in primal rage. His anger exploded out of control as he pondered the possible threats Voldemort had left unsaid and began hammering against the barriers Voldemort was erecting within his mind. Time lost all meaning as Harry pitted his raw fury against Voldemort's cold hatred in a furious battle of wills. Eventually Harry felt himself weakening and his thin hold on his real self slipping. Then he heard a voice, the voice in his head he always associated with Hermione, urging him to let go of his anger and focus again on his good memories.

He struggled to calm himself and remember his best memories with Sirius, with his parents, with the Weasleys, but he felt the walls Voldemort had raised closing in on him, suffocating him. Then he remembered her voice, her real voice. All the warnings, all the advice, all the time spent together in the library and classrooms and the common room merged together and a warm feeling washed over him that he didn't recognize at first. But he heard Voldemort scream in agony. Then he knew what he was feeling, but not why he felt it so strongly.

As he focused on every memory he had of Hermione, he felt peace, and joy, and love—more than he had ever felt in his entire life. And he noticed that the Dementors were coming closer, having broken free of Voldemort's control and sensing the joy and love Harry was feeling and the tempting prospect of devouring two souls in one body.

Voldemort screamed in fear and struggled in vain as he felt the approach of several Dementors. Harry chuckled grimly, "Apparently there _are _things worse than death Tommy. And I guess we're about to find out together." Harry felt the paralyzing chill and relived his mother's screams as several Dementors held Voldemort's arms and another began lifting its hood.

Harry felt himself drowning in darkness and with his last conscious thought he tried to cast one final spell to protect his friends. And then he knew no more.

--

When Harry finally opened his eyes he saw nothing but white. At first he thought maybe this was heaven, but then he noticed the lumpy mattress and the scratchy blanket that indicated he was in his regular bed in the infirmary. His entire body ached as he rolled to his side. Then he saw a familiar form with curly hair slumped in a chair beside his bed. He reached out and touched her hand lightly and she awoke immediately and leaned over closer to him.

"Oh Harry, we've been so worried. You've been out for three days, but you did it! Your _Patronus _charm kept off the Dementors until Dumbledore and the Aurors arrived, but it's over Harry. I don't know how, but you beat Voldemort!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Hermione…"

"Harry…"

"No, I really mean it Hermione." He raised his hand and laid it lightly on her cheek. "I'm sorry I've been such an unbearable git for the last two years. I should have told you about the prophecy but…"

"I understand why you didn't, but you don't ever need to hide anything from me, Harry."

"I wish I could describe what I'm feeling…there is so much I want to tell you…" and as he gazed into her eyes slowly filling with tears, he realized he didn't need to explain himself. Everything he felt inside he saw reflected in those beautiful brown orbs. "I…I don't know why it's taken me so long to recognize my feelings for you…and I don't even know if you feel the same way, but…"

Hermione slid her hand over his and leaned down closer and whispered, "I do, Harry. I do. And don't worry, we have all the time in the world to sort it out." Then she bent down and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Harry closed his eyes and basked in the warmth he felt radiating through his body. Never had he felt so alive, so full of hope. He squeezed her hand and smiled with no prophecy weighing upon his shoulders and the young woman he loved more than life itself sitting by his side. He gently pulled her closer to return her kiss and decided maybe he was in heaven after all.

--

This is the shorter version of the story I originally envisioned. I had to edit it for the contest to keep it under the word count requirement. I am working on the longer version and will post it when I have finished adding the other ideas I had originally intended to include.


End file.
